Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919/Kwestje różne
RÓŻNE Kwestje różne. – Tu jako '' curiosum , przytoczyć należy jeszcze te kilka faktów, które wykazują najdobitniej, jak sprawa polska była traktowaną na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu i jak nasi przedstawiciele na tej konferencji, z przedziwną a trudną do zrozumienia uległością na wszystko się zgadzali i wszystko podpisywali, jakby im nie chodziło o sprawę której bronią, ale jedynie o to, żeby ich podpis uwiecznił się na światowym dokumencie, jakim był traktat wersalski. Inaczej, trudno sobie te fakta wytłumaczyć. Na mocy paragrafów 2, 3 i 4 Aneksu V-go dołączonego do Części VIII, Dział I traktatu (Reparacje). Niemcy obowiązane są przez lat dziesięć dawać Francji, Belgji i Włochom węgla rocznie pierwszemu z tych państw siedm miljonów ton, drugiemu osiem miljonów, trzeciemu od czterech do ośmiu i pół miljona ton. Dal ułatwienia Niemcom wypełnienia tego warunku nałożono na Polskę w art. 90 traktatu przez lat piętnaście (sic) obowiązek następujący. Art. 90. „Polska obowiązuje się pozwolić na przeciąg lat piętnastu, na wwóz do Niemiec produktów kopalnianych z całej części Górnego Śląska, odstąpionej Polsce na mocy tego traktatu. Produkty te będą wolne od wszystkich opłat wywozowych i innych ciężarów lub ograniczeń wywozowych. „Polska obowiązuje się również przedsięwziąć wszystkie środki, potrzebne po temu, żeby nabywcy w Niemczech mogli kupować rozporządzalne produkty tych kopalni na warunkach równie korzystnych, jak nabywcy takichże produktów i w analogicznych warunkach w Polsce lub w jakim innym kraju”. Widzimy tedy, że gdy Niemcy mają dawać aliantom węgiel ze swych kopalni przez lat dziesięć, Polska musi dawać Niemcom ze swego Śląska wszystkie produkty kopalniane przez lat piętnaście. Nie dość na tym. Wobec rozdzielenia Śląska wytworzyło się dziwaczne położenie następujące. Polska ze swej części musi dawać produkta kopalniane wolne od wszelkich ceł wywozowych etc. I po cenie jak najtańszej nie tylko w Polsce ale na całym świecie, a więc za tą ceną śledzić musi będąc za nią odpowiedzialną, Niemcy zaś ze swej części Śląska mogą odmówić Polsce swych produktów kopalnianych lub je dawać po cenach jak najwyższych i obłożone cłami i opłatami, jakie im się nałożyć podoba. A niektórych produktów ze Śląska niemieckiego Polska koniecznie potrzebuje, miedzy innemi węgiel koksowy z Zabrza (Hindenburg), który został po stronie niemieckiej. Art. 180 nakazuje rozbrojenie i zburzenie „wszystkich pozycji obronnych, twierdz i fortyfikacyj lądowych, znajdujących się na terytorium niemieckiem na zachód od linji, przeprowadzonych o pięćdziesiąt kilometrów na wschód od Renu”. Ale na mocy tego samego artykułu „system obrony Niemiec na granicy południowej i wschodniej będzie utrzymany w obecnym stanie (sera conservé dans son état actuel; shall be maintained in its existing state)”. Widzimy tedy, że Niemcy swe fortyfikacje na granicy polskiej zachowują nietknięte, maja nawet obowiązek utrzymywać je w tym samym stanie, a więc pozostawić je uzbrojone i odpowiednio je reperować. A gdy roboty reparacyjne będą przedsiębrane, któż dopilnuje, by pod pretekstem reparacji, tych fortyfikacji nie ulepszano. Widzimy więc, że mimo traktatu, a nawet pod jego osłoną, Niemcy na granicy polskiej mogą się zbroić i fortyfikować bezkarnie. Art. 268 nakłada na Niemcy obowiązek wpuszczenia na swe terytorium wszelkich produktów naturalnych lub fabrykowanych pochodzących z Alzacji i Lotaryngji, z ziem odstąpionych Polsce i z wielkiego księstwa Luksemburskiego bez cła przez lat pięć dla Alzacji-Lotaryngji i dla Luxemburga, a dla Polski tylko przez lat trzy (sic). Dlaczego? Wreszcie przychodzi jeszcze art. 93, który brzmi jak następuje: „Polska przyjmuje, zgadzając się na ich umieszczenie w traktacie z głównemi państwami sprzymierzonemi i stowarzyszonemi, rozporządzenia, jakie te państwa uznają za potrzebne dla zabezpieczenia w Polsce interesów mieszkańców różniących się od większości ludności rasą, mową i wyznaniem. „Polska zgadza się również na umieszczenie w traktacie z głównemi państwami sprzymierzonymi i stowarzyszonymi rozporządzeń, jakie te państwa uznają za potrzebne dla zabezpieczenia wolności tranzytu i prawego ustroju (régime équitable) dla handlu innych narodów.” O tym artykule i o traktacie, który on przewiduje, dziennik paryski „Le Figaro” z d. 1 lipca 1919 r. wyraził się, jak to na innem miejscu już wspominaliśmy, w tych słowach: „Ten traktat da prawdopodobnie powód do różnych komentarzy, ale nie przystoi nam go krytykować, skoro przedstawiciele Polski zgodzili się na jego podpisanie.” W samej rzeczy, akceptowanie takiego artykułu i zgodzenie się na jego umieszczenie w traktacie wersalskim czyż nie było lekkomyślnem podpisywaniem na ślepo wekslu in blanco. Było to oddawaniem Polski tak w kwestji mniejszości jak i w kwestjach handlowych na łaskę i niełaskę obcych państw, które ją ze swej strony oddają na łaskę i niełaskę Ligi Narodów, jak tego dowodzi art. 12 traktatu dodatkowego, o którym wyżej mowa. Oto ten artykuł: Art. 12. Traktatu dodatkowego: „Polska zgadza się, żeby postanowienia artykułów poprzednich, o ile dotyczą osób, należących do mniejszości rasowych, religijnych lub językowych, stanowiły zobowiązanie o znaczeniu międzynarodowem i zostały oddane pod gwarancję Ligi Narodów. Nie będą one mogły być zmienione bez zgody większości Rady Ligi. „Polska zgadza się, żeby każdy Członek Rady Ligi Narodów miał prawo zwracać uwagę Rady na przekroczenie któregokolwiek z tych zobowiązań, oraz, żeby Rada mogła postąpić w ten sposób i dać takie instyrukcje, jakie uzna za wskazane i skuteczne w danych okolicznościach. „Pozatem Polska zgadza się, ażeby, w razie różnicy zdań w kwestjach praw lub czynów, przewidzianych niniejszemi artykułami, zachodzącej pomiędzy Rządem polskim, a któremkolwiek z głównych mocarstw sprzymierzonych i stowarzyszonych lub jakiem innem mocarstwem, członkiem Rady Ligi Narodów, ta różnica zdań była uważana za spór o charakterze międzynarodowym, zgodnie z brzmieniem artykułu 14 umowy Ligi Narodów. Rząd polski zgadza się, ażeby wszelkie spory tego rodzaju były na żądanie drugiej strony przekazywane stałemu Trybunałowi Sprawiedliwości. Decyzje stałego Trybunału będą bezapelacyjne i będą miały tę samą moc i wartość, co decyzje, wydane na zasadzie art. 13-go Umowy.” I tak oto, Polska dopiero co wskrzeszona, wraca już na wstępie w swe najgorsze czasy, kiedyto państwa ościenne mieszały się nieustannie do jej spraw wewnętrznych, pod pozorem brania w obronę różnego rodzaju dydydentów. Tych ostatnich uosabiają dziś mniejszości narodowe, o prawach zabezpieczonych nie tylko traktatem dodatkowym zawartym z państwami sprzymierzonemi, ale i wersalskim, zawarte także z Niemcami. Aczkolwiek do Ligi Narodów ci ostatni jeszcze nie należą, już do wewnętrznych spraw polskich mieszać się chcą, jak to widzieliśmy niedawno przy sprawie kolonistów w której Niemcy powoływali się na art. 93 traktatu wersalskiego z tytułu, że oni także ten traktat podpisali. Cóż będzie dopiero, jak Niemcy wejdą do Ligi Narodów, a to jest tylko kwestją czasu. Na odmówienie umieszczenia art. 93-go w traktacie wersalskim i wogóle podpisywania traktatu o mniejszościach, nie brakowało argumentów przekonywających, tylko trzeba było ich użyć i w takim razie żaden z przytoczonych przez państwa sprzymierzone argumentów na potrzebę narzucenia Polsce traktatu o mniejszościach nie byłby się utrzymał. Sama zasada, na której ten traktat Polsce narzucano, była z gruntu fałszywa i do Polski stosować się nie mogła, z łatwo było tego dowieść. Ta zasada mieściła się w artykułach I i II wyjaśnień dołączonych do listu prezesa konferencji pokojowej do prezesa gabinetu polskiego, a który towarzyszył projektowi traktatu o mniejszościach jaki państwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone dawały Polsce do podpisu na mocy art. 93 traktatu z Niemcami (traktat wersalski). Oto te artykuły rzeczonych wyjaśnień. Art. I. Tekst. „Z dawna przyjętą jest procedura w prawie publicznem europejskiem (droit public européen), że gdy nowe państwo zostaje utworzone lub gdy nawet państwo już istniejące dostaje znaczne powiększenie terytorialne, o jego udział w uznaniu kolektywnemu i formalnemu towarzyszyć ma ze strony tego państwa zapewnienie, że ono zobowiąże się, w postaci konwencji międzynarodowej, do zachowania niektórych zasad rządzenia. Ta zasada, dla której liczne istnieją precedensy, znalazła najjaskrawsze swe zastosowanie, gdy uznana została suwerenna niepodległość Serbii, Rumunii i Czarnogórza przez ostatnie wielkie zebranie mocarstw europejskich na kongresie berlińskim”. Otóż, po pierwsze, zasada, na którą ten artykuł się powołuje nie może mieć do Polski zastosowania. Polska nie była państwem nowem do utworzenia, ale rozebrana w 1772, 1793, 1795, miała być odtworzona i w tym celu winna była otrzymać zwrócone sobie w całości wszystkie swe dzielnice, niegdyś od niej oderwane, tak jak Francji należał się zwrot Alzacji i Lotaryngji. Tego zwrotu Polska nie otrzymała, czego najlepszym dowodem Gdańsk etc., wyłączone z pod suwerenności polskiej. Więc tu nie może być mowy o żadnem powiększeniu terytorjalnem państwa polskiego, które przeciwnie zostało właśnie umniejszone. Z tego wynika jasno, że żaden fakt odnoszący się do państw nowotworzonych lub powiększonych terytorialnie nie mógł służyć za precedens w kwestji o której mowa, dotyczącej Polski. Co zaś do Kongresu berlińskiego, znajdujemy tam inne precedensy, przeczące wprost argumentom użytym w powyższym artykule. Aczkolwiek na kongresie berlińskim narzucono prawo o mniejszościach państwom nowopowstałym, jak Serbji, Rumunji, Czarnogórzu, to państwom, które uzyskały powiększone terytorialne, jak Rosja i Austrja, tych praw nie narzucono. Rosja powiększyła się o Besarabię, a Austria o Bośnię i Hercegowinę. Wprawdzie Austrja dostawała te prowincje nie na własność, ale tembardziej prawa mniejszości winny być tam zabezpieczone, a jednak niemi nie były. I mamy w tem właśnie, na Kongresie berlińskim, jaskrawy precedens, ale nie na poparcie argumentów rzeczonego artykułu. Art. II. Tekst. „Główne państwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone uważają, że chybiłyby odpowiedzialności, jak na nich spoczywa, gdyby przy tej okazji oddalały się od tego, co stało się dla nich tradycją ustaloną. Przy tej sposobności trzeba mi przypomnieć pańskiej uwadze fakt, że dzięki to usiłowaniom i ofiarom państw, w których imieniu do Pana się zwracam, suwerenność polska jest w tracie zostania przywróconą na terytoriach, o których mowa i że mieszkańcy tych terytoryj powracają na łono narodu polskiego. Od pomocy, jaką środki tych państw dostarczą Lidze narodów, będzie w znacznym stopniu zależało posiadanie przez Polskę tych terytoryj w zupełnem bezpieczeństwie. Stąd wynika więc dla tych państwa obowiązek, od którego nie mogłoby się usunąć, zabezpieczenia w formie najtrwalszej i najsolenniejszej gwarancji niektórych praw zasadniczych, dających mieszkańcom potrzebną opiekę, bez względu na zmiany, jakie mogłyby zajść w ustroju wewnętrznym państwa polskiego.” Tradycja, na którą ten artykuł się powołuje, nie mógł być tradycją „ustaloną” dla wszystkich głównych państw sprzymierzonych i stowarzyszonych. Stany Zjednoczone i Japonja nie brały udziału w Kongresie berlińskim, ani w żadnem podobnem zebraniu wcześniejszem od tego Kongresu. Przeto żadna uchwała powzięta na tych zebraniach nie mogła narażać któregokolwiek z tych państw na żadną odpowiedzialność, za odstępowanie od rzeczonej tradycji. Co do innych państw, sprzymierzonych, jak: Francja, Wielka Brytania i Włochy, wiedzieliśmy, że one również nie mogły powoływać się na tę tradycję, w sprawie dotyczącej Polski. Po drugie, jeżeli Polska nie mogła odzyskać swej niepodległości bez współudziału państw sprzymierzonych, to faktem jest, że niektóre z tych państw mogły utracić swą niepodległość bez właściwego współdziałania Polaków w danej chwili. Gdyby z chwilą rozpoczęcia kroków nieprzyjacielskich Polacy nie byli zachowali się lojalnie wobec mobilizacji rosyjskiej, jak to uczynili, mogli niezawodnie narazić na szwank przyszłość Francji i Anglji. Gdyby pogrom Rosji był nastąpił w 1914 r. przed bitwą nad Marną, armie francuskie i angielskie nie dość liczne mogły nie wytrzymać olbrzymiego naporu złączonych sił austro-niemieckich. Wielki książę, głównodowodzący armiami carskiemi, powiedział w Lublinie, że kiedy Rosja łamała siły austro-węgierskie w 1914 r., zawdzięczała swe powodzenie nie mniej jak swojej armji, poświęceniu całego narodu polskiego. Te słowa wielkiego księcia potwierdził za swej strony znany ex-polakożerca Puryszkiewicz, który w Dumie państwowej oddał hołd „Rycerskiemu narodowi polskiemu” za jego usługi. Oświadczył potem, że nie znał tego narodu i dlatego fałszywie go sądził. Można więc powiedzieć, że Francja i Anglja miały wobec Polski dług wdzięczności do spłacenia za lojalność i bezinteresowność, z jakiemi Polacy stanęli od razu po stronie Ententy, nie czekając na obietnice wielkiego księcia. Te obietnice, zawarte w proklamacji z dnia 14 sierpnia 1914, zostały ogłoszone, gdy wojna była już rozpoczęta od dwóch tygodni. I tak oto, Polacy spłacili z góry swój dług wdzięczności względem państw sprzymierzonych za ich pomoc w odzyskaniu niepodległości przez Polskę. Oto co można było i co należało odpowiedzieć na ów list i dołączone doń wyjaśnienia, prezesowi konferencji pokojowej. A ktoby zarzucił, że nie rychło występować teraz dopiero z taką radą, niech zajrzy do broszury „La Traité de Paix et la Pologne”, wydanej przez piszącego te słowa w Biarritz, w lipcu 1919 r., zaraz po ogłoszeniu rzeczonego listu i dołączonych doń wyjaśnień. W tej broszurce znajdują się odparte, w ten sam sposób, wszystkie argumenty wszystkich siedmiu artykułów, jakie zawierały te wyjaśnienia. Jeden z naszych głównych przedstawicieli na konferencji pokojowej, będąc w Ameryce 1918 r. na Sejmie Polskiego Wychodźtwa, gdy chodziło o uchwalenie 10-ciu milionów dolarów na fundusz narodowy, potrafił być wymownym i przekonywającym. Powiedział co następuje: „Wszyscy Polacy są zjednoczeni w swem gorącem pożądaniu ujrzenia Polski przywróconej w pełnej całości, jedności, w jej niepodległości i w zupełnem i absolutnem posiadaniu Gdańska, naszego historycznego i naturalnego portu, który musimy mieć, inaczej każdy z nas gotów zginąć!!!” Tymczasem, w parę miesięcy potem podpisał on traktat, który Polski w pełnej całości nie przywraca, bo nie przywraca jej ani Gdańska, ani wielu innych równie ważnych terytoryj i tym samym faktem oraz wielu innemi, wyżej przytoczonemi faktami, uzależnił ją od obcych. Mimo to jednak ów przedstawiciel nie zginął, ale ma się doskonale, tylko Polska ginie. A gdyby on tego aktu nie podpisał, cóż byłoby się stało? Nic. – Aljanci byliby ustąpili, bo nie mogło być inaczej. Francuzi nie byliby Polski oddawali Niemcom, a Anglicy nie byliby jej oddali Moskalom. O oddawaniu zaś Polski Austrji nie mogło być także mowy, ona jako mocarstwo już nie egzystowała. Więc nawet i to niebezpieczeństwo nie istniało. Sprawa Gdańska rozstrzygnięta na niekorzyść Polski na konferencji pokojowej w Paryżu, gdzie odmówiono jej suwerenności nad tem miastem, stanowi jeden z najwymowniejszych dowodów fałszywej metody działania naszych przedstawicieli politycznych zagranicą. W Gdańsku Polska placi za wysunięcie naprzód idei etnograficznej przez jej przedstawicieli i za obecność w jej zastępstwie, na kongresie pokojowym, na którym rej wodziła Anglja, ludzi o zabarwieniu rusofilskiem. Ci ludzie, w gruncie rzeczy rusofilami nie byli, tylko myśleli, że jest politycznie z ich strony za takich się podawać, a to było właśnie, jeżeli chodziło o interes Polski, wielkim z ich strony błędem. Niejednemu, wobec ich zachowania się, trucno było nie wierzyć w ich rusofilstwo, a zwłaszcza po oficjalnem poświadczeniu w tym kierunku, wydanem z trybuny parlamentarnej przez francuskiego ministra spraw zagranicznych, pana Pichon, który przeciwstawiając ich Piłsudzkiemu, co walczył przeciw Rosji, podnosił jako ich zasługę, że oni zawsze Rosji byli stale wierni. Utrata Gdańska, pod wpływem Anglji, była dla Polski nagrodą za tę wierność jej przedstawicieli do Rosji. Rosja z dawien dawna Rosja z dawien dawna zagięła parol na Gdańsk. Czyhał nań i chciał go wziąć podstępem Piotr Wielki (1716-1717), wzięła go szturmem carowa Anna, występując zbrojnie za elekcją Augusta III-go (1734); czyhały nań carowe Elżbieta i Katarzyna, z których pierwsza chciała go także wziąć podstępem po zajęciu Prus Wschodnich wraz z Królewcem podczas wojny siedmioletniej (1758-1762); wreszcie bierze go siłą Aleksander, w 1913 r. i trzyma Gdańsk do lutego 1814 r., zwracając go Prusom dopiero pod silnym naciskiem Anglji, w osobie Catlereagh’a. W 1815-tym Polska nie odzyskuje Gdańska dla przyczyny następującej. Keidel, pełnomocnik Senatu Gdańskiego, wysłany do Londynu przez Czartoryskiego, stara się o wyrobienie zezwolenia Anglji na oddanie Gdańska „pod osłonę specjalnej opieki przyszłego króla polskiego”, którym miał być Aleksander, i nic nie wskórał, – „owszem, lord Liverpool (ówczesny premier) bardzo mu obszernie o słodyczy rządu pruskiego gadał”. (Patrz list Józefa Sierakowskiego do Czartoryskiego, Askenazy „Gdańsk i Polska”). Gdańsk i Pomorze stanowiły jedną z prowincji polskich, mających najwięcej analogji z Alzacją, w jej stosunku do Francji. Alzacja zdobyta przez Ludwika XIV-go i przyłączona do Francji traktatem westfalskim (1648), optowała za Francją 9 listopada 1799 (18 Brumaire), a oderwana została od niej na rzecz Niemiec w 1871 r. traktatem frankfurckim. Gdańsk zdobyty przez Chrobrego wpadł potem w ręce Krzyżaków, a wypowiedział się własnowolnie za Polską w 1454 r. i podtrzymywany przez Kazimierza Jagiellończyka, walczył z Zakonem przez lat dwanaście, poczem traktatem w Toruniu (1466) wrócił do Polski, od której został oderwany na rzecz Prus, przy drugim rozbiorze w 1793 r. Oswobodzony przez Francuzów w 1807 r. bronił się do upadłego przeciwko połączonym silom rosyjsko-pruskim, po listopad 1813 i poddał się dopiero po bitwie pod Lipskiem, gdy wszelka nadzieja odsieczy zniknęła. A w 1815 r. w osobie swego pełnomocnika Keidla, Gdańsk protestował przeciw swej aneksji do Prus, jak to uczyniła Alzacja–Lotaryngja w 1871 r. przez usta swych deputowanych na Zgromadzeniu w Bordeaux. r. Gd ńsk był W 1815 r. Gdańsk był dla Polski całkiem stracony. W 1919 r., przy większej zręczności i lepszym zmyśle orientacyjnym naszego przedstawicielstwa, mógł być mimo wszystko, w znacznej części uratowany. Najważniejsze Najważniejsze artykuły traktatu wersalskiego odnoszące się do Gdańska są: art. 100, 102 i 104. Art. 100. Zaczyna się Art. 100 zaczyna się od słów: „Niemcy zrzekają się na rzecz głównych mocarstw sprzymierzonych i stowarzyszonych wszystkich praw i tytułów do terytorium, objętego przez następujące granice…” Tu przychodzi opis granic terytorium dzisiejszego wolnego miasta Gdańsk. Art. 102. „Główne państwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone zobowiązują się utworzyć z miasta Gdańska wraz z terytorjum oznaczonem w art. 100 wolne miasto. Będzie ono oddane pod opiekę Ligi Narodów”. Art. 104. Jak wiadomo, traktat wersalski ma dwa teksty: francuski i angielski i oba są obowiązujące (both authentic, les textes franςais et anglaise feront foi). Otóż, w tym artykule, te dwa teksty są ze sobą niezgodne, a urzędowe tłomaczenie polskie na zgadza się ani z jednym ani z drugim z tych tekstów. Tekst francuzki. „Un Tekst francuski. „Une Convention, dont les Principales Puissances alliées et associées s’engagent à négocier les termes et qui entrera en vigueur en même temps que sera constituée la Ville Libre de Dantzig, interviendra entre le Gouvernement Polonais et ladite Ville Libre en vue de…” Dosłowne tłumaczenie tego tekstu jest następujące: “Konwencja, której Główne Mocarstwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone obowiązują się przeprowadzić warunki i która wejdzie w moc obowiązującą równocześnie z ustanowieniem Wolnego Miasta Gdańsk, nastąpi między rządem polskim, a rzeczonem wolnem miastem, w celu…” Tekst angielski. „The principal Allied and Associated Povers undertake to nagociate a Treaty between the Polish Government and the Free City of Dantzig, which shall comme into force at the same time as the establishement of the said Free City, with following objects”. Dosłowne znaczenie tego tekstu jest następujące: „Główne Mocarstwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone podejmują się przeprowadzić między rządem polskim i wolnem miastem Gdańskiem traktat, który ma wejść w moc obowiązującą z chwilą ustanowienia rzeczonego wolnego miasta, w celach następujących…” Tekst polski. „Pomiędzy rządem polskim, a wolnem miastem Gdańskiem zawartą zostanie konwencja: w ułożeniu jej brzmienia zobowiązują się pośredniczyć główne mocarstwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone; otrzyma ona moc obowiązującą jednocześnie z ukonstytuowaniem się Wolnego miasta Gdańska; konwencja ta itd”. Główna różnica między tekstami francuskim i angielskim polega na tem, że w jednym jest mowa o „konwencji”, a w drugim o „traktacie”. Oba te wyrazy znaczą „układ”, lub „umowę”, ale traktat jest układem między państwami suwerennemi, a konwencja nie. Widzimy tedy jak było lekkomyślnem zezwalanie na wprowadzenie do tego artykułu wyrazu „traktat”, który można tłumaczyć jako przyznanie miastu Gdańsk suwerenności państwowej. Poza tym wyrazem, tekst angielski jest korzystniejszy dla nas od francuskiego, gdzie wyraz „interviandra”, może być rozmaicie tłomaczony, ale w każdym razie nie tak, jak w urzędowym polskiem tłomaczeniu. Gdyby przyjąć to tłomaczenie byłaby sprzeczność. Ta konwencja winna była wejść w życie z chwilą ustanowienia wolnego miasta, a więc musiała poprzedzać to ustanowienie. Ale przed swem ustanowieniem wolne miasto nie egzystowało, więc jakże można było zawierać z niem jakikolwiek układ? Z drugiej strony tekst francuski jest dla nas o tyle korzystniejszy od angielskiego, że nie podsuwa myśli o suwerenności Gdańska. Ale ani jednego ani drugiego z tych tekstów wyzyskać nie umiano, bo ich wcale nie rozumiano, jak to widzimy z urzędowego tłomaczenia polskiego, gdzie oba teksty są przekręcone. Urzędowy tekst polski nie odpowiada ani brzmienu ani duchowi traktatu, i jest ułożony w formie dla Polski najniekorzystniejszej. Bije w nim od razu upośledzenie Polski przez jej zrównanie z Gdańskiem, stawiając go na tej samej co ona stopie, bo nakładając na rząd polski obowiązek traktowania z Gdańskiem, jak równy z równym. Tej prerogatywy tekst francuski Gdańskowi nie nadaje, wątpliwości w tym względzie przedstawia tekst angielski, ale trzeba było na to tekstu polskiego, żeby te wątpliwości na niekorzyść Polski wyjaśnić. Nie dosyć na tem, – przyznaje się jeszcze, w tekście polskim, Gdańskowi prawo samoistnego ukonstytuowania się w wolne miasto, – boć inaczej nie ułożyłoby się tu słowa zaimkowego. Według obu tekstów, francuskiego i angielskiego i zgodnie z duchem traktatu, Rząd polski nie miał umawiać się wprost z wolnem miastem, co było niemożebnem, skoro ono jeszcze nie istniało, ale przy pomocy państw sprzymierzonych i stowarzyszonych, które tego się podjęły, miał układać z niemi warunki umowy, mającej nastąpić między nim, a przyszedłem wolnem miastem. W tej umowie, miał być zamieszczone wszystkie prawa przyznane Polsce w artykule 104. trakt. wers. i tam wyszczególnione. Po opracowaniu tych warunków, miały one być przedłożone przez państwa sprzymierzone i stowarzyszone przedstawicielom Gdańska do przyjęcia. Tym ostatnim służyło prawo te warunki przyjąć lub je odrzucić. Ale w razie ich odrzucenia, i wykazania w ten sposób, że tych praw Polsce zabezpieczyć nie chcą, mogli oni narazić Gdańsk na odroczenie jego ustanowienia jako wolne miasto lub na oddanie go Polsce. Terminu na to ustanowienie traktatu żadnego nie oznaczał, zależało to zupełnie od dobrej woli państw, którym Gdańsk został przez Niemcy odstąpiony. Te państwa jako wolne miasto, mogły bezwzględnie dyktować mu prawa, i nikt, nawet Liga Narodów, nie miał tu nic do powiedzenia. Liga miała przyznaną sobie opiekę nie nad Gdańskiem, tylko nad wolnem miastem, po jego ustanowieniu, i póki to nie nastąpiło żadnej władzy nad Gdańskiem ona nie miała i mieć nie mogła. Widzimy tedy, ze tego, jeśli nie jednego korzystnego, to można powiedzieć najkorzystniejszego dla Polski artykułu traktatu wersalskiego, wyzyskać nie potrafiono jak należy. Tak samo jak nie umiano wyzyskać korzystnego wówczas dla nas położenia i zamiast przystąpić natychmiast do ułożenia z państwami sprzymierzonemi, a przedeszystkiem z Anglją, warunków umowy w tym artykule przewidzianej, czekano z tem do listopada 1920 r., ażeby w najniekorzystniejszych dla siebie warunkach dać sobie narzucić niekorzystny dla Polski układ. I tu nie może być mowy o żadnych intrygach jakichkolwiek wrogich elementów, bo trzebaby przypuszczać, że nasi przedstawiciele byli dostępni tym intrygom, ani o skutkach naszej jakoby dwulicowej polityki, etc., ale całym sprawcą złego jest tu najoczywistszy brak zmysłu orientacyjnego ze strony naszych przedstawicieli politycznych, którzy, nie mogąc się w nich rozpoznać, podpisywali w imieniu Polski zobowiązania, bez właściwego ich zrozumienia. I dlatego dawali sobie narzucać warunki dla Polski szkodliwe, a korzystnych wyzyskać nie mogli, bo w braku dostatecznej znajomości języków nie rozumieli właściwego znaczenia danych wyrazów, w ich prawdziwym sensie i doniosłości. Zaraz poniżej, przekonamy się o tem jeszcze raz. Prawa jakie art. 104 traktatu wersalskiego Polsce w Gdańsku przyznawał, są następujące: Przewidziana w nim Konwencja miała na celu: 1. – „włączenie Wolnego Miasta w obręb polskiej granicy celnej i ustanowienie strefy wolnej w porcie; 2. – „zapewnienia Polsce baz żadnych zastrzeżeń swobodnego używania i całego zarządu i obsługi dróg wodnych, doków, basenów, nabrzeży i innych budowli na terytorium wolnego miasta, potrzebnych Polsce dla jej importu i exportu”. (''le libre usage et le service des voles d’eau, des docks, etc… nécessaires aux importations et exportations de la Pologne. – tekst franc., a w tekście ang.: the free use and service of all waterways, docks, etc… necessary for Polish imports and exports). 3. – „zapewnienie Polsce nadzoru i zarządu nad Wisłą i nad całą siecią kolejową, w granicach wolnego miasta, z wyjątkiem tramwajów i innych, służących głównie potrzebom Wolnego Miasta, jako też nadzoru i zarządu nad komunikacjami pocztowemi, telegraficznemi i telefonicznemi, między Polską i portem gdańskim. 4. – „zapewnienie Polsce prawa rozwijania i ulepszania dróg wodnych, doków, basenów, nabrzeży, dróg żelaznych i innych budowli i środków komunikacji wyżej wzmiankowanych oraz prawa zadzierżawiania lub nabywania w warunkach odpowiednich lub sposób odpowiedni (dans des conditions appropriées, – trough appropriate processes), terenów i wszelkiej własności w tym celu potrzebnych. 5. – „zapewnienie, że nie będą czynione w Wolnem Mieście Gdańsku żadne różnice na niekorzyść obywateli polskich lub innych osób polskiego pochodzenia lub polskiej mowy. 6. – „Zapewnienie prowadzenia spraw zagranicznych Wolnego Miasta Gdańska oraz ochrony jego obywateli zagranicą przez Rząd Polski”. Z powyższego widzimy, że artykuł 104 traktatu wersalskiego pod względem praw, jakie miały wejść na rzecz Polski do konwencji, w tym artykule przewidzianej, był dla niej korzystny. Na mocy tego artykułu: a). – Wolne Miasto Gdańsk, z całem należącem doń terytorium, miało stanowić z Polską jedność celną, z wyjątkiem pewnej wolnej strefy pozostawionej w porcie (pozycja 1). b). – Poza tą wolną strefą, Polska miała rozporządzać całym portem, wszystkiemi drogami wodnemi, dokami, basenami, nabrzeżami i innemi budowlami na terytorium wolnego miasta, mając przyznane sobie swobodne ich używanie, oraz cały nad niemi zarząd i ich obsługę (pozycja 2). c). – Polska z wyjątkiem tramwajów i kolei ściśle lokalnych miała rozporządzać całą Wisłą i całą siecią kolejową na terytorium wolnego miasta, mając przyznany sobie nad niemi nadzór i główny zarząd (le contrôle et l’administration, – the control and administration). Jako też miała rozporządzać wszelkimi komunikacjami pocztowemi, telegraficznemi i telefonicznemi między swem terytojum, a portem Gdańskim. Lokalne komunikacje pocztowe, telegraficzne i telefoniczne, pozostawały w rozporządzeniu wolnego miasta. (pozycja 3). d). – Polska miała prawo nie tylko ulepszać istniejące na terytorium wolnego miasta drogi wodne, doki, baseny, nabrzeża, koleje etc., ale w celu ich rozwinięcia, miała prawo budować nowe i nabywać w tym celu lub zadzierżawiać potrzebne do tego tereny i wszelką własność. (pozycja 4). e). – Polska miała prawo żądać, żeby na terytorium wolnego miasta nie robiono żadnej różnicy na niekorzyść jej obywateli lub innych osób polskiego pochodzenia lub mówiących po polsku. (pozycja 5). f). – Jedyny obowiązek jaki mógł być na Polskę nałożony z mocy rzeczonego artykułu, było przedstawienie Wolnego Miasta na zewnątrz i ochrona jego obywateli zagranicznych przez Rząd polski. (pozycja 6). Jeżeli prawa Polski, na terytorjum Wolnego Miasta Gdańska, w sposób wyżej wskazany nie zostały zastrzeżone w Konwencji przewidzianej w tym artykule, to dlatego tylko, że nasi przedstawiciele nie rozumieli jak należy ani francuskiego ani angielskiego tekstu tego artykułu; czego dowodzi urzędowe tłomaczenie umieszczonego pod pozycją 2) najważniejszego z jego ustępów, którego tekst w tem tłomaczeniu brzmi jak następuje: Konwencja ta „zapewni Polsce bez żadnych zastrzeżeń swobodne używanie i korzystanie z dróg wodnych, doków, basenów, nabrzeży i innych budowli na terytorium Wolnego Miasta; koniecznych dla wwozu i wywozu z Polski”. W tem tłomaczeniu, tekst traktatu został na niekorzyść Polski całkiem przekręcony. Według niego, cały port gdański pozostaje we władaniu Wolnego Miasta, a Polska może z tego portu tylko korzystać, o ileby to było dla niej konieczne. I tak oto, na podstawie tego urzędowego polskiego tłomaczenia, Polska w porcie gdańskim winnaby pozostawać na łasce i niełasce władz Wolnego Miasta. A to nie jest zgodne ani z myślą ani z brzmieniem art. 104 traktatu. W tekście francuskim mamy najwyraźniej: „le libre usage et le service des voies d’eau, etc…”, a w angielskim: „the free use and the service of all waterways, etc…”, a w obu językach wyrażenie „service”, nie znaczy nigdy „korzystanie”, ale w tym wypadku: „cały zarząd i obsługa”. Np. po francusku: „le service des eaux, des postes et des télegraphes, des chemins de fer, etc.” nie znaczy korzystanie z wód, z poczty i telegrafu, z kolei żelaznych, ale znaczy: całkowity zarząd i obsługa tego wszystkiego. Prócz tego, użyte w urzędowem polskiem tłomaczeniu, wyrażenie: „koniecznych dla wwozu i wywozu z Polski” jest także fałszywe. We francuskim tekście mamy: „nécessaires aux importations et exportations de la Pologne”, a w angielskim: „necessary for the Polish imports and exports”, co dosłownie znaczy w pierwszym wypadku: potrzebnych Polsce dla jej przywozu i wywozu”. Wyrażenie: „Les importations de la Pologne” nie znaczy: „przywóz z Polski”, ale przywóz Polski, czyli polski przywóz. Użycie tu wyrażenia „koniecznych”, jest również fałszywe i dla Polski niekorzystne, bo ją ograniczające. Wyrażenia „nécessaire”, „necessary”, znaczą: „potrzebne” i to wyrażenie jest ogólniejsze, a więc i szersze od wyrażenia konieczne. Wiele rzeczy może być potrzebnych, z których nie wszystkie będą konieczne. Wreszcie użycie wyrażenia: „Wwozu i wywozu z Polski”, jest tu zupełnie nieodpowiednie, jaki niejasne i zmieniające prawdziwy sens tekstu rzeczonego artykułu. To wyrażenie znaczyć może: wwozu i wywozu z Polski do Gdańska, a to wcale nie odpowiada myśli wyrażonej w rzeczonym artykule traktatu. Jeżeli, więc, Konwencja, w tym artykule przewidziana została w duchu tego urzędowego tłomaczenia zredagowana, to nic dziwnego, że Polska z portu gdańskiego korzystać nie może, ale napotyka w używaniu tego portu na same trudności. Czyjaż w tem wina, jeśli nie tych, którzy, przełożeni nad strażą interesów kraju, najkorzystniejszy dla Polski artykuł traktatu wersalskiego, w urzędowym tekście polskim, przeciwko Polsce tłomaczyli, nie rozumiejąc ani ducha, ani brzmienia jego tekstu oryginalnego. Kategoria:Nasze Przedstawicielstwo Polityczne w Paryżu i w Petersburgu 1905-1919